Sailor Man
Sailor Man is the third episode of the second season, and the 13th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot A girl is found dead during Fleet Week. Frost's dad, a Navy admiral, arrives, causing tension. Maura goes on a date with Angela's mechanic. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with a bunch of Navy soldiers at a bar. It is Fleet Week in Boston. A woman walks through the bar and a Navy soldier kisses her like the iconic photo of a Navy Soldier and a woman. Later, the same woman comes out of the bar and is approached by a man in dress whites. He attacks her. The next day, Jane, Maura and Angela watch as all the Navy Soldiers are puking from last night’s partying and Angela’s car breaks down. The soldiers offer to push the car for them and push it to Julvani’s auto shop. They get there and Julvani comes out and welcomes them. Maura likes Julvani’s body and Jane introduces him to Maura and when she takes an interested in him, she blocks her. Angela tries to hook Jane up, but she is not interested. Maura and Jane get a call and Julvani offers his 1975 Alfa Romero for them to take. They get to the crime scene and Jane tells Maura that she shouldn’t go after Julvani because he is nice until he starts to talk. They go up to Barry and Korsak and Barry tells that the victim is Brenda Martin. She was sexually assaulted and killed. They realize that she came out of the bar and go inside. Jane asks why Maura is coming when she tells that she is coming too and Maura says that if she wants to sleep with Julvani she will. She says that she is going with her because she has to go to the bathroom. They get inside and the bartender tells them that he doesn’t know what the sailor who kissed the woman looked like exactly. Back at the station, Maura tells that Brenda was strangled to death. They find semen on Brenda and Korsak says that he is going to run it through the Navy records. He asks if she wants to get a burger and she says that she will get something from the cafeteria. Korsak says that Stan, the postman, is working there and that he has a brother on the inside to get him the job. At the cafeteria, Franke and Jane talk and Franke says that he will pay to fix Angela’s car and says that Angela needs a job. Jane makes a comment to Stan and tells that his coffee tastes like he put his socks in it. Franke says that he wants in on the Fleet Week Killer case. She sees Juvani comes in with flowers and chocolate and Jane thinks that it is for her, but he asks for Maura. He goes in her office and says that asks if she likes to go out to dinner and asks about Italian. Maura says that she loves Italians and then continues to correct herself. She says that it would be faster if he came to her house. He agrees and leaves and Maura is infatuated. She calls up Korsak and it is a Navy Sailor. They bring in Petty Officer Richard Salerno in and Korsak gets word from the District Attorney to hold him for aggravated assault. Later, Admiral Frost, Barry’s father, comes in and demands that they release Salerno. The Admiral warns Barry that Boston will lose Fleet Week and Barry says that they will manage without it. Meanwhile, Jane and Maura are at the bar and getting drinks from young Sailors. Maura says that Julvani is giving Angela a discount on fixing her car. Franke comes in and says that they have another victim. He says that Admiral Frost bailed him out. They get on scene and Barry is upset that Salerno was allowed to leave and that his father bailed him out. The woman is still alive, but barely. This time the rapist had surgical boots on. In the hospital, Maura says that there is bleeding on her brain and it doesn’t look good. Jane talks to the woman and tells that they are going to find who did this. The woman wakes up and tells details of the rape and asks why. Jane gets a text from Angela that is misspelled. Maura says that Angela needs a loner car. Jane asks when Julvani is going to get the car done and says that he told her that he is waiting on “special parts”. Maura tells that the car will be ready tomorrow. Maura and Jane walk by a Navy Sailor giving away an Energy Drink. Barry tells that Salerno has an alibi and so it wasn’t him. Maura says that it might rain and Jane says that the light at the top of the building is blue. That means no rain. It suddenly dawns on her that was what the victim of the second rape was seeing. They go to the station and Barry is able to find the Dolphin logo at the Sea Harbor Hotel. Jane and Korsak go to the hotel and enter the room with the “Do Not Disturb” sign on it. They enter and it is the actually scene of the crime. Jane finds a name tag of the victim. Her name is Kim Tretorn. She is a Sales Rep for a software company in Minneapolis. They look at the cameras, but can’t find any suspicious behavior. Jane gets a call that tells her that Kim died in the hospital. Meanwhile, Maura has her date with Julvani and he is not classy at all. Maura feels a little uncomfortable, but pushes on. She stops him when he says that he wants to lick her face and tries to do it. She tells that she feels nauseated. Back at the station, they go through the video when Maura comes in and tells that Julvani wanted to lick her face. She tells that she wanted to sleep with him, but he talks too much. Jane finally sees a Naval Officer coming out with a suitcase and Korsak says that Naval Officers don’t sleep in hotels. They realize that Kim is stuffed in the luggage and the zipper mark on Kim’s face matches that of the suitcase. Korsak comes out the next day and says that there were murders in New Orleans, Indianapolis and Houston with the same type of rape and killing. Barry says that it is not connected because the Navy doesn’t dock there. Korsak tells Barry that he should tell him father about what he does and Barry tells him to handle things that he knows about and leave his business alone. Jane and Korsak go to the cafeteria and Stan says that he put his underwear in the coffee today. Jane sees Angela working at the cafeteria and asks why she is. Angela tells that she has to pay for her car somehow. Maura comes in with a stuffed bear with a necklace. Maura says that Julvani is being too much. Jane brings Julvani into Maura’s work, but he likes it. Jane takes Julvani out of the room. Meanwhile, Barry realizes that there is something wrong with the Navy Officer’s uniform. Korsak says that his medals are out of order and one is from Vietnam. Barry says that the uniform is a fake. Jane asks Maura for any information on the fibers they found. She says that she hasn’t and Jane says that they have to find a fake Navy Officer. Franke comes in with Angela’s Chicken Pot Pie and gives some to Maura. Franke drinks the Energy Drink that the Navy Officer was passing out. Jane realizes that the drinks are the key. They go to Barry and Korsak and realize that the drink is for Street Promos Inc. They have been to Boston, New Orleans and Indianapolis. Jane gets him as Devon Bosco and lives in town and has been on all three places where murders happened. They go to the location and stop Devon, but he runs. They chase after him and Franke catches the guy by hitting him with the car door. Later at the bar, Korsak and Barry talk about the case and Barry doesn’t understand how someone could do that. Korsak asks if Barry’s dad ever told him that he was good at what he does and Korsak says that he is a great detective. Meanwhile, Jane and Maura go to pick up Angela’s car and it is streaked with a racing stripe and enclosed in leopard print padded seats. Julvani asks Maura if she wants work under the hood and Maura and Jane get close and they tell that they are together as “LLBFF” (Life Long Best Friends Forever). Julvani finally takes the hint and realizes that he doesn’t have a chance. He says that he has always wanted to be with two girls though. Maura is being polite still as Jane drives off in the car. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Ernie Hudson as Admiral Frost *Matthew Del Negro as Giovanni Gilberti * Alan Rachins as Stanley *Jack McGee as Slick *Matthew Florida as Petty Officer Richard Salerno *Erik Aude as Devon Bosko *Brittany Renee Finamore as Kim Tretorn *Tommy Franklin as Terrell *Natasha Stern as Brenda Martin Quotes Detective Jane Rizzoli: No. Stay away from Giovanni. Dr. Maura Isles: No? Dr. Maura Isles: Oh, this is a dibs thing! Detective Jane Rizzoli: A dibs thing? Really? Okay. Tell me what you have in common with him. Alright. He's a blue-collar Boston-Italian auto mechanic. Dr. Maura Isles: Well so are you! Well, except for being an auto mechanic, and we're best friends. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Yes, but I'm interesting. And you don't wanna sleep with me. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Do you? Dr. Maura Isles: No. No! But that's my point. That's all I wanna do with Giovanni! Detective Jane Rizzoli: chasing down their killer I told you to stay put. Frankie Rizzoli Jr.: No, you told me to stay in the car. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Nice move, little brother. Dr. Maura Isles: Y'know, female commissioned officers are addressed as Ma'am. It's a sign of respect. Detective Jane Rizzoli: Sir is a sign of respect. Ma'am is for fat old cat ladies. Angela Rizzoli: Are you talking about me? Detective Jane Rizzoli: annoyed Do you have a cat? Angela Rizzoli: pause No. Detective Vince Korsak: Detective Frost. I have a Navy Admiral here to see you. Detective Barry Frost: I got this, Sergeant Detective. Detective Barry Frost: Dad. What are you doing here? Admiral Frost: I'm here for the immediate release of Petty Officer Salerno. Detective Barry Frost: Yeah, nice to see you, too. Giovanni Gilberti: You look hot. You smell hot, too. Dr. Maura Isles: softly Thank you. Giovanni Gilberti: I love talking to you. I could talk to you all night. But right now, babe, all I wanna do is get you naked and lick your face. Dr. Maura Isles: aback Lick my face. Giovanni Gilberti: Come to daddy. Detective Vince Korsak: He ever tell you you were great at what you do? Detective Barry Frost: about it No. Detective Vince Korsak: Well. I'm gonna tell you, you are a damn fine detective. Detective Barry Frost: You don't have to be my dad. Detective Vince Korsak: I'm not old enough to be your dad. Detective Barry Frost: Yeah, well, I'm too good lookin' to be your wife. Angela Rizzoli: drivers honking at Navy sailors Oh, leave them alone! They're serving our country! Detective Jane Rizzoli: Giovanni We'll let you know. Trivia * The ship shown docked near the start is the amphibious transport dock USS New York. Her bow section was built using steel salvaged from the wreck of the World Trade Center. * The title may be a reference to Sailor Moon despite having no similarities other than the title featuring the word Sailor in them ann Man and Moon being similar. Gallery. File:S02e13-1.jpg|Rizzoli & Isles (2010) File:S02e13-2.jpg|Still of Sasha Alexander in Rizzoli & Isles (2010) File:S02e13-3.jpg|Still of Angie Harmon in Rizzoli & Isles (2010) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes